Online Conversations
by abby0todoulou
Summary: can online conversations keep cloud's friendships alive? or will his recent abandonment leave him in the dust?


(((I used real people I know as examples for each different characters. So if I talk to you, and one of these people types like you do, or talks like you… it's cuz when I thought about it, you reminded me of the character. Ahah enjoy. Let me know what you think!)))

_**CLOUD'S COMPUTER**_

_**October 2**__**nd**__**, 2006; 10:33AM**_

_**Tifa**_** has sent you a message:**

_**Cloud appears to be away, he may not reply.**_

**Tifa:**Hey you, how have you been?

**Tifa:**oh, come on! Talk to me!

**Tifa: ** CLOUD!!!!

**Tifa: ** oh, come on, talk to me?

**Tifa: ** cloud, you haven't talked to anyone in days!

**Tifa: ** plz cloud?

**Tifa: ** fine cloud, don't talk to me.

**Tifa: ** be THAT way.

_**Tifa has logged out.**_

_**October 2**__**nd**__**, 2006; 12:46PM**_

_**Reno**_** has sent you a message:**

_**Cloud appears to be away, he may not reply.**_

**Reno: **ru alive?

**Reno: **bcz dude, u never talk to ne1 nemore

**Reno: **well, no 1 has heard frm u

**Reno: **take care man

_**Reno is idle.**_

_**October 2**__**nd**__**, 2006; 10:28PM**_

_**Yuffie**_** has sent you a message:**

_**Cloud appears to be away, he may not reply.**_

**Yuffie: **um, mr. hides himself, are you there?

**Yuffie: **come on, talk to someone?

**Yuffie: **tifa says she's rly worried about you

**Yuffie: **cloud, you don't have to beat yourself up

**Yuffie: **no one blames you

**Yuffie: **marlene is fine now

**Yuffie: **fine cloud, don't say no one cares about you

**Yuffie: **cuz we do

_**Yuffie has gone away.**_

_**October 3rd, 2006; 10:16AM**_

_**Tifa**_** has sent you a message:**

_**Cloud appears to be away, he may not reply.**_

**Tifa: **please talk to me?

**Tifa: ** I'm really worried about you

_**Cloud has returned from away.**_

**Cloud: ** whats to talk about

**Tifa: ** why you've been avoiding everyone

**Tifa: ** not answering your cell phone

**Tifa: ** not talking to us online

**Tifa: ** what else is there POSSIBLY to talk about?

**Cloud: ** this is why i didn't want to talk to anyone

**Tifa: ** CLOUD!!!!

**Tifa: ** no one blames you

**Tifa: ** we still all love you

**Tifa: ** get it out of your mind that we are mad at you

**Tifa: ** SHIT HAPPENS!!!!

**Cloud: ** marlene is hurt

**Tifa: ** she's better now

**Tifa: ** she misses you

**Tifa: ** she wonders why you haven't gone to visit her

**Cloud: ** i cant see her

**Tifa: ** every time i'm there to see her, she asks where you are

**Cloud: ** shes not the only person I've hurt

**Tifa: ** youre not to blame for any of those. N-O-N-E

**Cloud: ** its all the same in the end

**Cloud: ** I could have stopped it

**Tifa: ** life takes it's turns

**Tifa: ** you stopping doesn't make a difference

**Tifa: ** no one, I repeat, no one is mad at you for anything

**Tifa: ** please go visit marlene? She REALLY misses you

**Cloud: ** i already told you i cant

**Tifa: ** what?! why?

**Cloud: ** barrett asked me not too

**Tifa: ** but marlene wants to see you

**Tifa: ** who cares what he says

**Tifa: ** he's not the one in the bed

**Cloud: ** we'll see

**Tifa: ** ok, i guess that's good enough

**Tifa: ** just take care of yourself, ok?

**Cloud: ** ok

_**Tifa has logged out.**_

_**October 3rd, 2006; 12:23PM**_

_**Yuffie**_** has sent you a message:**

**Yuffie: **tifa was happy you talked to her 2day

**Yuffie: **she was all giddy to kno your ok

**Cloud: ** ok

**Yuffie: **your a blunt blunt man

**Cloud: ** what

**Yuffie: **youve no idea what feelings tifa has for you do you

**Cloud: ** were friends

**Yuffie: **men are so blunt

**Yuffie: **i don't believe none of you take the time to smell the roses

**Cloud: ** ok

**Cloud: ** what do roses have to do with this

**Yuffie: **nothing appearently

**Yuffie: **just take your time

**Yuffie: **examine things

**Yuffie: **look into details

**Yuffie: **don't be an ass

**Yuffie: **those types of things

**Cloud: ** ok

**Yuffie: **well, ttyl  
_**Yuffie has gone away.**_

_**October 4th, 2006; 5:03AM**_

_**Reno**_** has sent you a message:**

**Reno: **hey dude!

**Reno: **both tifa & Yuffie say u tlkd 2 them

**Cloud: ** yeah

**Cloud: ** one begged me to see marlene and the other talked of roses

**Reno: **ooooookkkkkk whtvr

**Cloud: ** yeah

**Reno: **so how have u been?

**Cloud: ** ok

**Cloud: ** I don't understand why everyone wants me to see marlene though

**Reno: **shes askn 4 u man

**Reno: **she cant remember wht happened either

**Reno: **no1 really knos, cept u

**Cloud: ** i don't want to talk about it

**Reno: **marlene wants to see you

**Reno: **barretts the only 1 who wants to kno

**Reno: **ppl miss u

**Cloud: ** ok

**Cloud: ** tell everyone that I'll see marlene tomorrow

_**Cloud has gone away.**_


End file.
